In the remote control field, control arms and the like are often used to control the movement of various components or pieces of equipment. Mounting of such a control arm can create a difficult problem.
For example, a control rod will often be used to control the movement of a rudder used on a remote control airplane. However, because the outer surface of the rudder is angled, securing a control arm so that it is perpendicular to the center line of the component is often difficult. This is so because the clamping members used with a control arm are only designed to work on flat surfaces. Thus, when an angled surface is encountered, the clamping members cannot either fully engage the surface. Neither is it permitted for the clamping member to dig into the surface, as is often the case.
Many times, shims or inserts are used to overcome the problem of attaching the control arms to an angled surface. However, the shims or inserts upset the balance of the remote control vehicle. Thus, there are advantages to avoiding shims or inserts.